


i need your hands on me (sweet relief, pretty please)

by countingto15



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: 4/5 foreplay 1/5 sex, Babies in the Brownstone, Come Eating, Cuddling, Dom Alex, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, SO MUCH TEASING, Slight power dynamics, Thirsting over Antoni Porowski, pop culture references, smut with some fluff, sub henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingto15/pseuds/countingto15
Summary: “Now you come take good care of me,” he says, pulling Alex up to meet his lips. Soft, warm arousal stirs between Alex’s legs at the words.“Of course, baby,” Alex croons, climbing over Henry and bracketing Henry’s legs with his own, leaning down to press his lips to Henry’s, slowly and indulgently. Henry runs his fingers over the back of Alex’s neck, and Alex melts into the touch. From the way Henry is letting Alex lead their kiss and stroking his skin softly, without pressure, Alex can already start to take a good guess at the kind of mood Henry is in.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	i need your hands on me (sweet relief, pretty please)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pretty Please" by Dua Lipa

_“Alex spends nearly an hour afterward coaxing little tremors out of him, in awe of his elaborate expressions of wonder and blissful agony, ghosting featherlight fingertips over his collarbone, his ankles, the insides of his knees, the small bones on the backs of his hands, the dip of his lower lip. He touches and touches until he brings Henry to another brink with only his fingertips, only his breath on the inside of his thighs, the promise of Alex’s mouth where he’d pressed his fingers before.”  
-Red, White & Royal Blue, page 220_

“Now she’s finally able to start saving up for college, and—” Henry sighs, sinking a little into the bed. “God, I’m just so proud of her.” He closes his eyes, a look of contentment on his face.

Alex smiles and nuzzles between Henry’s neck and shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

Henry opens his eyes and looks down at Alex, then kisses his curly hair. “Thank you, love.”

Hearing Henry talk about the kids at the shelter pours Alex's heart full of something soft and pulsating, and Alex nuzzles further into Henry’s sweater, feeling almost smug that he gets to hold—okay, be held—by this man who really does love so much bigger than himself, who’s making a difference so far beyond the walls he grew up in. Their _Queer Eye_ reruns play quietly in the background.

“You take such good care of them.” He meets Henry’s soft blue eyes and examines the shadow his jaw casts over his neck, formed only by the lamps on each end of their bedroom, the ones they picked out together online and spent longer than necessary putting together, Henry unjokingly holding the instructions upside-down more times than Alex can get him to admit. The busy Brooklyn night wraps them both in a lazy, comfortable bubble, the occasional distant honking of cars and the warm streetlights piercing dully through the curtains familiar at this point. Alex finds himself thinking he could never possibly grow tired of this, simple, stress-free evenings with Henry by his side, in a home that’s theirs.

“Honestly, I’m really doing the least. I’m mostly behind the scenes.”

Alex hums and nudges his mouth’s way to the crook of Henry’s neck, where his head is already conveniently lodged, to place a soft kiss there. Henry tips his head back a little to make more room for Alex’s mouth. Alex stops to look up at Henry, and Henry takes the side of Alex’s face in his hand.

“Now you come take good care of me,” he says, pulling Alex up to meet his lips. Soft, warm arousal stirs between Alex’s legs at the words.

“Of course, baby,” Alex croons, climbing over Henry and bracketing Henry’s legs with his own, leaning down to press his lips to Henry’s, slowly and indulgently. Henry runs his fingers over the back of Alex’s neck, and Alex melts into the touch. From the way Henry is letting Alex lead their kiss and stroking his skin softly, without pressure, Alex can already start to take a good guess at the kind of mood Henry is in.

With a light grind against Henry’s crotch, Alex tugs Henry’s sweater off, Henry raising his arms to help him, before their mouths reconnect and their kiss grows deeper. Alex’s fingers find their way around Henry’s collared shirt, undoing a few buttons before removing it completely.

Alex drags his lips down to Henry’s chin, smiling, baring his teeth. He traces the outline of one of Henry’s ears with his middle finger, then makes his way a little lower, rubbing his nose along Henry’s jaw, determined to reacquaint himself with every inch of Henry today, every inch of gorgeous, soft skin that Henry is laying out before him for Alex to do what he may. The shortest bit of Henry’s rough, unshaved stubble scrapes against Alex’s face, and he revels in the feeling.

Alex takes one of Henry’s hands in his, brushing a fingertip down the side of it, drawing a line from the edge of Henry’s pinky finger to the bone of his wrist. 

Henry lets his eyes fall shut and murmurs, “I quite like that.”

“Do you?”

“Mhm.”

Alex hums in response and feels his way up both of Henry’s sides. He brings his face to Henry’s chest and grazes his teeth over a nipple. Henry shudders a bit. Alex smirks at him and slides off the bed. A sound of protest escapes Henry’s throat.

“I’ll be back,” Alex tells him, halfway glancing over his shoulder as he makes his way to the kitchen, spending way longer there than necessary, just because.

“Fucking tease,” Henry greets him when he returns.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Alex replies, resting a glass full of ice cubes on the nightstand. Henry eyes it as Alex drops one into his mouth and holds it between his teeth.

“Okay, Christian Grey,” he says softly.

Alex looks up at him. “Huh?” he asks, the sound muffled through the ice in his teeth.

Henry’s cheeks go mysteriously pink, and he mumbles, “Nothing.” His hands reach up to hold onto Alex’s waist, and Alex quickly removes them, holds them against the bedsheet, and shakes his head. Henry swallows and goes to hold the sheets instead, and his grip tightens when Alex, after sliding the ice across one nipple, lets it sit on Henry’s chest as he puts his lips where the ice just was and _sucks_. Henry releases a drawn-out moan, and Alex repeats the process on the other side, watches the skin go immediately erect at the cold touch, and doesn’t remove his lips until Henry’s feet are dragging across the bed, against Alex’s legs.

Alex slides the ice lower with his teeth, then leaves what’s left of it to melt on Henry’s pelvis as he brushes his little finger over Henry’s belly button and watches Henry literally clench his thighs. He repeats the motion, this time poking his finger in a little deeper, and Henry arches up toward him, making a sound between a grunt and a moan.

When Alex slips his fingers under the waistband of Henry’s pants, Henry shifts to allow Alex to remove them, and Alex decides to take a long while feeling the V of Henry’s hips with his fingers before doing so. 

Once he does, he gets his hands underneath Henry’s knees and strokes there gently. He’s met with an honest-to-god _gasp_ , and breathes hard against the insides of Henry’s thighs, teasing him with the hot puffs of air and pointedly paying no mind to the bulge between Henry’s legs. Alex can’t help but feel a bit smug about it all, the fact that he knows exactly where to touch Henry, and exactly _how_ in order to make him make noises like _that_. Alex could predict exactly where and how the texture of Henry’s skin changes at any point on his body with his eyes closed. 

He hooks his fingers around the elastic of Henry’s underwear.

“Touch me,” Henry breathes, his first words in a minute. 

“Am I not already doing that?” Alex asks, placing an open-mouthed kiss on Henry’s abdomen.

“You’re evil.”

Alex bites his thigh in response, tugging Henry’s underwear off, finally. “But I am touching you, baby,” he says, tossing it on the floor. “That’s all I’m doing.”

Alex’s eyes drift to the clear little pooling of precum at the head of Henry’s cock, which is flushed and hard and wanting, and his mind goes to the places right behind that, turning fuzzy with thoughts of sinking into Henry and the consuming sensation that comes with it. He recomposes himself and reminds himself that right now is about touching Henry. _Just_ touching him.

“Is this for me?” Alex asks.

“You—”

“Or for Antoni?” He looks over at the TV screen.

Henry registers Alex’s words then laughs a big, open, pretty laugh. Alex grins.

“Hard to say, to tell you the truth.”

“ _Hey._ ”

Henry just winks at him.

Alex’s face turns down into a thoughtful frown. “Would you want him to be your freebie?” he asks, attention suddenly completely shifted.

“What do you mean?” Henry asks, his brow furrowed.

“You know, like how couples give each other a free pass for a celebrity. For sex with them. Like, if you get the chance to hook up with this one person it’s okay. Should Antoni be your freebie?” 

He thinks back to the multiple instances on which he noticed Henry scrolling through Antoni’s Instagram in the middle of their _Queer Eye_ watching sessions. At first, he’d teased him about it, but one day, Henry had showed him a certain crisp shot of Antoni wearing particularly few clothes and sporting many hard, sculpted edges, and soon Alex and Henry were scrolling deep into his account together, stopping to point out favorite posts. Alex remembers laughing incredulously at one picture and saying, more to himself than anything, _“There’s no way I ever thought I was straight.”_

Henry had nodded simply. _“I’m sure it was all just a fever dream.”_

Now, Henry asks, “Must we have this conversation while my genitals are exposed?”

“Yes,” Alex replies. “So I can gauge your answers.” He raises an eyebrow at Henry’s dick in faux suspicion. “Also, who says _genitals_ during sex?”

“We’re not even having sex yet.”

Alex waves a hand dismissively. “Details.”

Henry rolls his eyes fondly, leaning over to the foot of the bed and reaching for Alex with both hands. Alex grabs Henry’s wrists and swiftly pins them above his head, clicking his tongue. 

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Henry looks into Alex’s eyes darkly. “You know if I got Antoni to fuck me I’d share him.”

“Would you?” Alex asks seductively.

“Oh, of course.” Henry’s voice takes on a comical, desperate tone. “Oh, Antoni, please, _please_ , fuck me while you hold that sprig of coriander between your teeth!”

“Don’t forget the shoulder towel,” Alex says, breaking into a smile.

Henry groans. “ _Ugh_ , yes. Wearing that dish towel over your shoulder and absolutely _nothing_ else.” 

Alex laughs but is, rather embarrassingly, more than a tiny bit turned on. Henry reaches up and tucks a curl behind Alex’s ear. Alex pins his wrists down again.

“You just can’t keep your hands to yourself, can you?”

“Not at all,” Henry says, a mischievous smirk dancing at the edge of his lips.

In an instant, Alex has slipped his t-shirt off over his head, and it’s knotted tight around Henry’s wrists.

Henry is practically _trembling_ with the next round of touch. A drag of Alex’s lips all the way from his neck to his ankle, a pause for a gentle bite to his waist, Alex’s knee brushing up against the soft inside of his thigh, but not anywhere close enough to give him even the smallest taste of satisfaction. An incoherent string of words is tumbling out of Henry’s mouth. Alex catches something like “ _There,_ ” and “ _Fuck,_ ” and, over and over again, clear and unmistakable, “ _Please,_ ” and Alex never wants it to stop.

But watching Henry’s eyes fall shut and his chest expand as his body makes writhing attempts to chase any sort of relief, any tiny touch that could help sate him, is agonizingly beautiful. The thought that Henry is literally at his mercy, that his satisfaction _depends_ on Alex is all too much for him, and as his eyes travel to Henry’s open mouth, his body can’t help how it feels at the thought of everything that mouth can do for him.

So Alex comes up to meet Henry, kissing him and kissing him and holding Henry’s head in his hands, until he breaks, still against Henry’s lips, to ask, “Can you give me what I want?”

“Anything,” Henry answers, hooking his ankle around one of Alex’s.

“Good.” Alex works to unfasten the knot of his shirt around Henry’s wrists before whispering, his mouth against Henry’s ear, “Tap me twice if you need me?”

Alex watches Henry’s Adam's apple rise and fall as Alex’s intentions register. “Of course,” he replies, leaning into Alex’s touch. “I’m yours.”

Alex is speechless.

He pulls his remaining clothes off slowly, then guides himself up and positions himself on his knees, over Henry. He lets himself drink up the absolutely _filthy_ sight of his cock just brushing Henry’s lips, and Henry’s mouth opens up, asking for it. It’s an offer Alex can’t refuse. He drags the head against Henry’s bottom lip once before finally giving it to him.

Henry’s tongue is soon doing very indecent things to Alex, and Alex feels his toes curl against the mattress as the sensations shoot up and down from between his legs through his whole body. Henry’s cheeks go pink as Alex drags himself in and out, the insides of his legs rubbing up against Henry’s jaw. And _god_ , those pretty pink lips and that strong-ass James Bond nose and the dirty, wet, warmth of Henry’s mouth around him. Alex can’t get enough.

Then, Alex feels Henry’s legs moving, shaking, his eyes shut tight before he starts moaning over Alex’s cock, and that’s all it takes. Alex is about to pull out, but Henry holds his hips firmly in place, and moments later, Alex comes into Henry’s mouth.

Alex has to catch his breath after the rush of everything hitting him all at once, but in between his gradually slowing panting, Henry looks directly at him and _swallows_ , and Alex is in downright awe of how turned on Henry can make him mere seconds after coming.

When Alex slides down to pepper kisses all over Henry’s torso, he sees the splatter of cum on Henry’s thigh and notices that Henry’s cock is now soft. He looks up at Henry with a smile on his mouth and a question on his face.

“Did you—”

Henry groans. “ _Yes, I did._ ” He covers his eyes with his arm, partially concealing his sheepish expression. Alex is beyond satisfied.

“Fuck, baby, was it that good for you?”

Henry makes an indecipherable noise. “Shall we clean up?”

Alex gets a wicked idea. He catches Henry’s eye and his mouth makes its way directly for the white spot on his thigh. It’s terribly bitter on Alex’s tongue, but the look on Henry’s face more than makes up for it.

“That works,” he says through a gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> How y'all doin'? I have been working on this bit by bit for days and now it's finally yours!  
> Thanks for reading ( ^ w ^ )


End file.
